Naruto and The Red Stone
by Vandalism27
Summary: Naruto pikir, ini adalah akhir dari hidupnya, mati ditabrak truk yang melaju ke arahnya. Namun sepertinya, Tuhan berbaik hati mengijinkannya tetap hidup … di dimensi lain! Warn : Sasu(fem)Naru! gak suka? jangan caper :v
1. Chapter 1

_Aku mengerjapkan mataku yang terasa berat. Ketika mataku terbuka, ku pejamkan kembali karena cahaya yang begitu menyilaukan tiba-tiba menyerang indera penglihatanku._

 _Ku coba untuk membuka mataku sekali lagi. Kali ini, lebih pelan dan hati-hati. Mataku terbuka sedikit, lalu ketika sudah terbiasa dengan cahaya, ku buka lebih lebar._

 _Keningku berkerut ketika ku lihat langit biru yang cerah di atas tubuhku. Aku segera mendudukkan diriku ketika ku sadari aku sedang berbaring di atas rerumputan._

 _Di mana aku?_

 _Kepalaku menoleh ke sana kemari, berusaha mengenali tempat ini. Namun nihil, aku tak mengenal daerah ini. Serius, ini dimana?_

 _Ketika aku menoleh ke sebelah kanan, napasku tercekat. Aku melihat tiga orang pria berbadan besar dan kekar. Dua di antara mereka membawa busur panah lengkap dengan anak panahnya, sedangkan satu lagi membawa tombak dengan ujung yang tajam._

 _Siapa mereka?_

 _Aku memicingkan mata, karena sekeras apapun aku berusaha untuk melihat, wajah mereka tampak buram, seolah ada kabut yang menghalangiku untuk melihat wajah pria-pria kekar itu._

 _Salah satu di antara pria itu berjalan mendekat ke arahku. Dia menenteng busur panah, di tangan kirinya. Mau apa pria ini?_

 _Aku berusaha untuk kabur, namun aku tak bisa bergerak. Tubuhku seolah menancap dengan kuat di tanah, agar aku tak kabur kemana-mana. Aku menjerit tertahan ketika pria itu berjongkok di sampingku yang masih duduk di atas tanah._

 _Meskipun aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya yang seolah tertutup kabut, tapi aku bisa melihat perawakan pria itu dengan jelas. Tubuhnya besar dan kekar, dengan otot-otot yang terlatih. Rambut hitam pria itu sedikit panjang, nyaris menyentuh bahunya._

 _Suara pria itu terdengar berat saat dia mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi aku tak paham apa yang diucapkan olehnya. Belum sempat aku membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu, pandanganku mendadak gelap, dan aku tak ingat apa-apa lagi._

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto dan seluruh karakternya BUKAN punyaku. Minjem doang ini mah.**

 **.**

 **Naruto and The Red Stone © Vandalism27**

 **.**

 **Warning : Sasu(fem)Naru! OOC (ini fanfiksi, BUKAN MANGA ASLI), alur kecepetan, gak jelas, typo(s), dan segala kekurangan dan kecacatan lainnya. Kalo gak suka, NGGAK USAH CAPER :v**

 **.**

 **Sinopsis : Naruto pikir, ini adalah akhir dari hidupnya, mati ditabrak truk yang melaju ke arahnya. Namun sepertinya, Tuhan berbaik hati mengijinkannya tetap hidup… di dimensi lain!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto membuka matanya.

Mata biru itu mengerjap, menatap atap bangunan yang tampak familiar untuknya.

Gadis berambut pirang sebahu itu menggaruk kepalanya, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang yang tampak berantakan. Ia terdiam, mengamati ruangan tempat ia beristirahat. Kemudian, terdengar helaan napas dari hidung mancung gadis itu.

"Sial," sang gadis mengumpat pelan. "Mimpi itu lagi."

Naruto turun dari ranjang sambil menghela napas panjang. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya dalam satu bulan ini, ia memimpikan hal yang sama. Padang rumput, laki-laki berambut hitam dengan tubuh yang kekar, pandangannya yang berubah gelap, kemudian ia terbangun.

Mata biru itu melirik jam dinding. Pukul 04:30 pagi.

"Ck," Naruto mendecakkan lidahnya, lalu ia memutuskan untuk ke kamar mandi, untuk membersihkan dirinya. Dia harus membuat sarapan untuk ayahnya lalu berangkat ke sekolah.

Ini masih terlalu pagi, tapi Naruto tak ingin tidur lagi. Dia bisa terlambat. _Well_ , lima menit di dunia mimpi, berarti satu jam di dunia nyata.

Naruto membersihkan diri seperlunya. Dia bukanlah tipe gadis yang suka berlama-lama di kamar mandi. Kamar mandi adalah tempat yang dingin dan lembap, dia tak terlalu suka.

Selesai mandi dan berpakaian, Naruto menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan juga ayahnya. Naruto hanya tinggal berdua bersama sang ayah, sedangkan ibunya tinggal di luar kota. Orang tua Naruto sudah bercerai tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto," Minato–ayah Naruto, menyapa.

"Selamat pagi, Ayah," balas Naruto sambil tersenyum manis. "Kopi Ayah ada di atas meja."

Minato menggumamkan terima kasih, lalu meraih koran langganannya yang tergeletak di atas meja. Pria itu memang hobi membaca koran pagi, sambil menunggu sang anak selesai memasak sarapan.

Naruto meletakkan dua piring nasi goreng telur di atas meja, lalu mengambil segelas air putih. Gadis itu melepaskan celemeknya untuk bergabung bersama Minato di meja makan.

"Ayah, aku ingin ikut les matematika," kata Naruto.

Minato mengangguk setuju. "Boleh, kau pilih saja tempat yang kau inginkan, nanti Ayah yang akan membayarnya."

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Biaya les cukup mahal, Ayah," Naruto menyumpit nasinya dengan ogah-ogahan. Gadis itu sangat ingin ikut les matematika, mengingat nilainya selalu berada di zona angker. 60 adalah poin tertinggi yang pernah Naruto dapatkan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto. Ini adalah kewajiban Ayah. Lagipula, Ayah tidak mau nilaimu jelek. Ini kan menyangkut masa depanmu," sang ayah berkata dengan bijak. Tentu saja, Minato pasti akan berusaha dengan keras bagaimanapun caranya, agar sang putri mendapatkan pendidikan terbaik.

Naruto mengangguk. Senyum cerah menghiasi wajah gadis manis itu. "Terima kasih, Ayah."

"Terima kasih kembali. Ayo, selesaikan sarapanmu, nanti kau terlambat!"

Naruto menghabiskan sarapannya dengan cepat. Selesai sarapan, Naruto segera berpamitan pada ayahnya untuk berangkat sekolah. Gadis itu hanya memerlukan waktu sepuluh menit berjalan kaki untuk tiba di sekolah.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Naruto akan saling bertegur sapa dengan teman-teman sekolah yang ia kenal, lalu mengikuti pelajaran pada hari itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana kantin sekolah sedang ramai. Para murid sedang beristirahat dari kegiatan belajar. Ada yang makan, mengobrol dan bercanda dengan teman-temannya, bahkan di bagian sudut, ada yang sedang melamun seorang diri.

"Naruto!"

Naruto tersentak ketika seseorang menepuk kedua bahunya. Gadis berambut pirang sebahu itu menoleh, wajahnya berkerut kesal ketika dilihatnya Shikamaru, sahabatnya yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kau ini, mengagetkan aku saja!" gerutu Naruto.

Shikamaru _nyegir_ tanpa dosa. "Maaf, habisnya kau melamun lagi!" katanya. Pemuda itu kemudian duduk di sebelah Naruto. "Kenapa kau melamun? Kepikiran mimpi itu lagi?"

Naruto menghela napasnya, lalu mengangguk pelan. "Begitulah."

Naruto menopang pipinya dengan sebelah tangan, lalu memikirkan mimpi yang akhir-akhir ini mengganggu tidurnya. Selama satu bulan penuh, Naruto memimpikan hal yang sama, yaitu dia yang sedang berada di padang rumput yang luas, didekati pria berbadan kekar dengan wajah _blur_ , lalu pandangannya berubah gelap.

"Sudahlah, itu hanya mimpi. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan," Shikamaru meraih jus milik Naruto yang tersisa setengah, lalu meminumnya.

"Aku takut, tahu. Mimpi itu datang setiap malam, dan setelah aku terbangun, aku tak akan bisa tidur lagi," Naruto menunjuk lingkaran gelap di bawah matanya. "Lihat? Kantung mataku sudah seperti Gaara!"

"Kau memanggilku?"

Sebuah suara berat yang familiar terdengar, membuat Naruto dan Shikamaru kompak menoleh ke belakang. Ada Gaara berdiri di belakang mereka, sambil menenteng sebungkus keripik kentang rasa _barbeque_.

"Dari mana saja, kau? Jam istirahat hampir selesai," kata Naruto pada Gaara yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Anko- _sensei_ meminta bantuanku untuk mengoreksi hasil ujian adik kelas," sahut Gaara. Pemuda itu membuka bungkus keripiknya, lalu menawarkannya pada Naruto.

Naruto mencomot satu keripik kentang Gaara sambil tertawa kecil. Gaara memang salah satu murid dengan nilai di atas rata-rata, jadi beberapa guru sering meminta bantuannya untuk mengoreksi hasil ujian. Shikamaru pun sebenarnya termasuk siswa yang jenius, hanya saja dia termasuk siswa yang malasnya minta ampun. Dia bahkan sering ketiduran di kelas.

"Apa nanti sore kalian sibuk?" Naruto bertanya.

"Tidak," Gaara menjawab, mewakili Shikamaru yang sedang sibuk mengunyah keripik kentang. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku ingin ke toko buku. Anko- _sensei_ _ngomel_ lagi, katanya nilaiku yang paling buruk di kelas, jadi aku ingin mencari buku untuk belajar," katanya. Gadis berambut pirang itu memelototi Shikamaru yang tertawa di sebelahnya.

"Makanya, jangan main _mobile legends_ terus," Gaara bersedekap, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya. "Mau aku bantu belajar?"

Naruto menatap Gaara dengan tatapan memelas yang mirip anak hilang. "Kau serius? Tolong ajari aku, Gaara- _sensei_!"

"Kau yakin ingin mengajarinya, Gaara? Dia ini bebal dan sulit sekali untuknya memahami apa yang kita ajarkan. Aku sudah menyerah membantunya belajar matematika–aduh!" Shikamaru mengaduh, ketika pahanya dicubit oleh Naruto.

"Aku tidak bodoh, tahu! Aku hanya tidak pandai di bidang matematika!"

"Yang benar?" Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Pemuda ini memang suka menggoda Naruto, kadang-kadang sampai membuat gadis manis itu menangis saking kesalnya.

"Ah, terserah!" Naruto berdiri, lalu menggebrak meja. "Gaara, nanti sore, sepulang sekolah! Jangan lupa, ya!" Naruto pun melenggang pergi setelah menjulurkan lidahnya pada Shikamaru.

Gaara tak menjawab, dia mengangkat tangan kanannya sebagai tanda persetujuan. Sepeninggal Naruto, Gaara melirik Shikamaru yang sedang duduk sambil menguyah keripik kentang milik Gaara.

"Kau itu, suka sekali menggoda Naruto."

Shikamaru tertawa kecil. "Menyenangkan sekali melihat dia _ngambek_. Wajahnya terlihat seperti bakpao," jawab Shikamaru.

Kening Gaara berkerut samar. "Kau menyukai Naruto?"

Shikamaru melotot, ia menatap Gaara seolah alis pemuda itu sudah tumbuh dan terbentuk sempurna seperti alis Gigi Hadid. "Jangan bercanda, Naruto itu sahabatku! Sahabat kita!"

Gaara menghela napasnya. Mana ada, sahabat yang rela bangun pagi-pagi untuk membawakan sarapan? Mana ada, sahabat yang rela kehujanan hanya untuk menjemput Naruto yang lupa membawa payung sehabis kerja paruh waktu?

Tinggal menunggu waktu saja, sampai Shikamaru ini menyadari perasaannya untuk Naruto, teman mereka sejak TK.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore itu, sepulang sekolah, Naruto dan Gaara pergi ke toko buku sesuai dengan janji yang mereka sepakati siang tadi. Shikamaru tidak bisa ikut karena harus mengantarkan ayahnya ke rumah sakit.

Toko buku itu terletak di dekat stasiun, dan merupakan toko buku langganan Gaara. Setelah membeli beberapa buku yang menurut Gaara cocok untuk Naruto, ia mengajak Naruto untuk latihan mengerjakan beberapa soal yang ada di buku. Firasatnya tidak enak, dia merasa Naruto tak akan pernah membuka buku ini di rumah.

Mereka memutuskan untuk belajar di _bakery shop_ yang ada di seberang toko buku. Awalnya Naruto menolak untuk belajar saat itu juga, tapi setelah di iming-imingi _cheesecake_ , gadis itu pun mengangguk setuju tanpa pikir panjang.

Gaara menghela napasnya. Ini sudah kesepuluh kalinya dia menerangkan cara mengerjakan soal trigonometri pada Naruto. Menurut Gaara, soal ini amat mudah, mengerjakan sambil menutup mata pun Gaara sanggup.

Tapi ternyata, soal ini termasuk sulit untuk Naruto. Benar kata Shikamaru, diperlukan _stock_ kesabaran tingkat dewa agar bisa mengajarkan matematika pada gadis ini.

"Bagian mana yang tidak kau pahami?" Gaara bertanya untuk kesekian kalinya.

Bibir Naruto mengerucut lucu. "Semuanya," jawab Naruto lirih. Ia memang tak pandai di bidang hitung-menghitung. Naruto lebih pandai di bidang bahasa. "Soal-soal ini seperti bahasa alien, susah sekali memahaminya."

Gaara menghela napasnya. Dia tak sampai hati memarahi Naruto yang tatapannya bak anak tiri yang teraniaya. "Ya sudah, kita istirahat dulu. Kau mau _cheesecake_ , kan? Pesan saja, aku yang bayar."

Wajah Naruto berubah cerah. Dia menutup bukunya dengan semangat, lalu berlari pergi menuju ke konter kue yang menjual _cheesecake_ , kue kesukaan Naruto.

Setelah menghabiskan satu _cheesecake_ dan satu es cokelat favoritnya, Naruto berpamitan pada Gaara karena hari sudah menjelang malam, Naruto harus pulang untuk memasak makan malam untuk sang ayah.

Di perjalanan pulang, Naruto memutuskan untuk berbelanja. Dia ingin membuat makanan spesial untuk sang ayah. Ayahnya sudah bekerja keras seharian, jadi sebagai anak yang baik, Naruto ingin membuatkan makanan yang enak untuk sang ayah.

Untuk itu, Naruto mampir ke supermarket langganannya. Supermarket yang menurut Naruto adalah supermarket terbaik karena sering memberikan diskon belanja.

Setelah membeli barang-barang yang dia butuhkan, Naruto bergegas pulang ke rumah. Sang ayah akan sampai di rumah tiga puluh menit lagi. Gadis itu mengeratkan jaket yang dipakainya untuk menghalau udara yang malam itu terasa menusuk tulang.

"Jalanan ramai sekali," gumam Naruto.

Gadis itu berjalan sambil sesekali melihat-lihat barang yang terpajang di etalase toko. Naruto ingin membeli beberapa aksesoris lucu, tetapi ia tak ingin membuang-buang uang jajannya. Dia bukanlah anak orang kaya, Naruto tak ingin menghamburkan uang untuk hal-hal yang menurutnya tidak perlu.

Dering ponsel mengalihkan perhatian Naruto.

"Ya, Ayah?" sapa Naruto sesaat setelah ia menekan tombol hijau.

" _ **Kau sudah di rumah, Naruto?"**_ sang ayah bertanya di seberang sana.

"Belum. Aku habis belanja untuk makan malam," jawab Naruto. "Ada apa, Ayah?" Naruto berhenti bersama beberapa pejalan kaki yang lain untuk menunggu lampu penyebrangan berubah hijau.

" _ **Ayah tidak bisa pulang malam ini, Ayah harus lembur. Pekerjaan sedang menumpuk dan harus selesai secepatnya. Kau tidak apa-apa, kan, sendirian di rumah?"**_

"Oh," jawab Naruto. Terselip rasa kecewa di sana, padahal dia akan memasak makanan kesukaan ayahnya. "Ya sudah kalau begitu, tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah besar, Ayah, aku tidak takut sendirian di rumah."

Minato tergelak, putrinya memang sudah besar. _**"Baiklah, putri Ayah yang paling cantik. Hati-hati di rumah, jangan lupa mengunci pintu dan jendela."**_

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ketika lampu penyebrangan berubah hijau. "Baik, Ayah–" ucapan Naruto terhenti ketika mata biru gadis itu menatap sesosok anak perempuan sedang berdiri di tengah jalan, menghalanginya untuk menyeberang.

Anak perempuan itu berambut merah panjang, berkulit putih pucat dengan kimono putih yang panjangnya melebihi kakinya. Naruto tidak mendengarkan ucapan ayahnya di telepon. Atensinya terebut oleh sosok anak perempuan yang berdiri di depannya itu, kedua tangan gadis kecil itu memegang sebuah batu berlian berwarna merah gelap.

Sambil menatap mata biru Naruto, gadis kecil itu tersenyum manis lalu berkata, **"Akhirnya, aku menemukanmu."**

Naruto tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Gadis itu melihat situasi di sekelilingnya bergerak dengan _slow motion_ , termasuk truk yang saat ini melaju ke arahnya. Naruto memicingkan mata ketika lampu truk itu menyilaukan matanya.

' _Apakah aku akan mati sekarang? Tidak! Aku tidak ingin mati!'_ gumam Naruto dalam hati. Dia ingin berlari dari posisinya untuk menghindari truk itu, tapi tubuhnya seolah tak bisa digerakkan.

Tepat ketika truk itu berjarak lima meter dari tubuhnya, pandangan Naruto mendadak gelap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Urgh …," Naruto mengerang sambil mengernyitkan keningnya. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan sedikit berat.

"Ck," sang gadis mendecakkan lidahnya, merasa silau dengan cahaya yang menerpa matanya yang masih terpejam. Siapa yang membuka tirai kamarnya?!

Ketika mata biru itu terbuka, Naruto mengerutkan keningnya bingung, karena di atas kepalanya adalah langit biru yang cerah, bukan langit-langit kamarnya. "Lho? Aku ada di mana?" gumam gadis itu. "Bukankah aku tertabrak truk … ah! Jangan-jangan aku ada di surga?"

Naruto mendudukkan dirinya. Dia baru sadar, dia sedang tidur di padang rumput yang hijau. Eh, tunggu.

Padang rumput?

Naruto menoleh ke sana kemari, lalu terkesiap. Ini kan tempat yang ada di mimpinya! Apa dia masih berada di dunia mimpi? Ia mencubit lengannya, lalu mengaduh kesakitan. Sial, bukan mimpi!

Naruto terdiam, berpikir. Kalau benar ini sesuai dengan mimpinya, seharusnya ketika ia menoleh ke kanan, dia akan menemukan tiga orang pria sedang menatap ke arahnya.

Kepala pirang itu menoleh pelan-pelan ke kanan, seperti tokoh film horror yang ingin mengecek keberadaan hantu.

Mata biru Naruto melebar. Pasalnya, di sebelah kanan, ada tiga orang pria sedang menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan tajam. Bedanya, kali ini Naruto bisa melihat wajah mereka semua dengan jelas.

Wajah mereka hampir mirip, berambut hitam dan bermata hitam. Tubuh mereka besar dan kekar, tampak kuat dan berbahaya. Mereka bertelanjang dada, seolah memamerkan tubuh mereka yang terbentuk sempurna. Mereka hanya mengenakan celana kain selutut warna cokelat, dan tidak mengenakan alas kaki.

Sama seperti di mimpi, salah satu dari mereka menghampiri Naruto.

Gadis itu menahan napasnya. Dia tak sanggup mengalihkan tatapannya dari tatapan tajam pria yang berjalan menghampirinya. Pria itu masih muda, mungkin usianya pertengahan dua puluhan. Ia memiliki bentuk rahang yang tegas, rambut hitam yang panjangnya nyaris menyentuh bahu, mata hitam yang tajam, hidung mancung, dan bibir tipis berwarna merah jambu.

 _Oh my god!_ Siapa yang menyangka, dibalik wajah yang selalu terlihat _blur_ di mimpi Naruto selama ini, ternyata pria itu memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan!

Pria yang menenteng busur panah di tangan kiri itu berjongkok di sebelah Naruto yang masih terduduk di atas tanah, kemudian suara beratnya terdengar. _"Siapa kau, gadis kecil? Kau tampak asing, dari mana asalmu?"_

Mata Naruto mengerjap lucu, ketika pria itu mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Pria tampan ini … berbicara dengan bahasa apa? Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti!

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yak. Satu lagi fanfic gaje dari aku, yang terinspirasi dari mimpiku sendiri. Mimpi? Iya, mimpi.**

 **Cowok yang di mimpiku itu perawakannya tinggi besar kekar, kulitnya kecoklatan. Sayang aku ga inget mukanya gimana. Tapi kayaknya ganteng sih, haha. Tbh aku sampe kesel pas kebangun, wkwk. Semoga bisa mimpiin abang ganteng itu lagi.**

 **Apa fanfic ini layak untuk dilanjutkan? Kalo iya, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!**

 **Adios!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Naruto dan seluruh karakternya BUKAN punyaku. Minjem doang ini mah.**

 **.**

 **Naruto and The Red Stone © Vandalism27**

 **.**

 **Warning : Sasu(fem)Naru! OOC (ini fanfiksi, BUKAN MANGA ASLI), alur kecepetan, gak jelas, typo(s), dan segala kekurangan dan kecacatan lainnya. Kalo gak suka, NGGAK USAH CAPER :v**

 **.**

 **. Note : karena bahasa Naruto dan Sasuke berbeda, maka bahasa Sasuke aku tulis pakai italic. Semoga paham, ya.**

 **.**

 **Sinopsis : Naruto pikir, ini adalah akhir dari hidupnya, mati ditabrak truk yang melaju ke arahnya. Namun sepertinya, Tuhan berbaik hati mengijinkannya tetap hidup… di dimensi lain!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya. Pria di depannya ini … berbicara menggunakan bahasa apa?

"Mm, maaf, tapi aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan," Naruto berkata lirih. Gadis itu melirik dua pria yang berdiri di depan sana, lalu menatap pria tampan di depannya lagi.

" _Apa yang kau katakan? Aku tidak mengerti. Dari mana asalmu?"_

"Hah?" kernyitan di dahi Naruto makin dalam. "Kau ini bicara apa, sih?"

" _Sasuke!"_ Salah satu dari pria yang berdiri di depan sana berteriak. _"Siapa dia?"_

Pria yang dipanggil Sasuke itu menoleh ke balik punggungnya, lalu balas berteriak. _"Aku tidak tahu! Bahasanya aneh,"_ katanya.

Dua pria tadi mendekat, membuat Naruto berkeringat dingin. Gadis itu menatap ngeri pada tombak yang dibawa oleh pria berambut hitam panjang diikat satu. Dengan takut-takut, Naruto menatap pria yang wajahnya tak kalah tampan itu. Dibelakang pria itu, ada satu pria lagi yang berambut hitam cepak. Wajahnya juga tampan, walaupun tidak setampan dua pria yang lain.

" _Hai, namaku Itachi. Siapa namamu, gadis kecil?"_

Naruto menggerutu dalam hati. Apa mereka tidak mengerti, kalau Naruto sama sekali tidak paham bahasa yang mereka ucapkan? "Kalian ini bicara apa, sih? Aku tidak mengerti!"

Pria yang berjongkok di sebelah Naruto bersuara. _"Itachi, apa sebaiknya kita bawa gadis kecil ini pulang? Dia tampak asing, bagaimana kalau dia adalah makhluk yang berbahaya?"_

" _Hmm …,"_ Pria berambut panjang yang dipanggil Itachi itu menggumam. _"Baiklah, kita bawa dia pulang. Kita harus bertanya pada Ayah. Gadis ini menggunakan bahasa yang aneh, aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia ucapkan."_

" _Ada apa?"_ pria yang berambut cepak bertanya.

" _Obito,"_ kata Sasuke. _"Kita harus membawa gadis ini pulang untuk diperiksa. Dia berbicara bahasa asing, penampilannya juga aneh. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya berkeliaran bebas di tanah kita."_

Obito tertawa kecil. _"Jangan terlalu kaku, Sasuke. Gadis ini tidak tampak berbahaya. Sejujurnya, dia tampak manis,"_ Obito berjongkok, lalu tersenyum pada Naruto yang tampak bingung. _"Hai! Jangan takut, Kakak tidak berbahaya. Siapa namamu?"_

Sasuke mendengus, lalu mencibir _. "Kakak? Yang benar saja. Kau itu lebih pantas dipanggil paman."_

" _Oh, diamlah, Sasuke,"_ balas Obito.

" _Sudah, sudah. Lebih baik kita segera membawa gadis kecil ini ke hadapan Ayah,"_ Itachi menengahi. _"Gadis ini sepertinya masih kecil, usianya mungkin sekitar 10 tahunan."_

" _Tidak mungkin, dia sudah remaja,"_ kata Obito sambil berdiri.

Kening Sasuke mengernyit. Ia mendongak ke atas, menatap wajah Obito. _"Tahu dari mana kau?"_

" _Tubuhnya memang termasuk kecil dan pendek, tapi lihat dadanya,"_ Obito menunjuk dada Naruto yang menyembul dibalik seragamnya yang terlapisi jaket. _"Tidak ada anak sepuluh tahun yang memiliki dada sebesar itu. Bahkan dadanya lebih besar dari punya istriku."_

" _Dasar mesum!"_

Naruto mencengkeram bagian depan seragamnya yang tidak tertutup jaket. Dia tak mengerti apa yang diucapkan oleh pria-pria ini, tapi dari gerakan tangannya tadi, ia tahu kalau mereka membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak baik. Untuk apa coba, pria berambut cepak itu menunjuk-nujuk dadanya?!

"A-ah, aku permisi, ya. Aku harus mencari jalan untuk pulang. Di sini bukan tempatku. Aku bahkan tidak tahu ini ada di dunia manusia atau bukan," kata Naruto.

Gadis itu berdiri, lalu membersihkan roknya yang kotor karena debu. Naruto menghela napas lega, ketika ia tak menemukan satupun luka atau rasa sakit pada tubuhnya. Itu berarti ia tidak tertabrak truk.

Pria berambut hitam yang tadinya berjongkok, kini berdiri tegak di depan Naruto. Tinggi badan Naruto hanya sebatas dada pria itu, jadi Naruto harus mendongak untuk dapat melihat wajahnya.

" _Kau mau ke mana?"_ tanya pria itu.

"A-aku harus pulang. Rumahku di sebelah sana," jawab Naruto asal, sambil menunjuk ke balik punggungnya. Dia bahkan tidak mengerti pria itu berkata apa.

Sasuke menatap arah yang ditunjuk Naruto sekilas, lalu tatapan tajamnya mengarah kembali pada gadis manis itu. _"Di sana hutan belantara yang isinya binatang buas. Kau ingin mati?"_

"Iya, benar! Benar sekali! Sudah, ya. Sampai jumpa!" jawab Naruto tidak nyambung. Gadis itu merapatkan jaketnya yang tidak terkancing, lalu segera beranjak.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya ketika Sasuke mencekal pergelangan tangannya dengan kuat. Naruto mengernyit, berusaha melepaskan cekalan tangan Sasuke. Tapi sekeras apapun dia mencoba, cekalan itu tidak mengendur sedikitpun.

"Lepaskan! Aku mau pulang!" rengek Naruto. Dia mulai takut sekarang.

" _Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja. Kau harus ikut kami, untuk menemui Kepala Suku karena kau sembarangan memasuki wilayah kami tanpa ijin!"_

"Aku harus pulang! Aku harus masak, mengangkat jemuran, belajar matematika, pokoknya semuanya! Tolong lepaskan tanganku!" Naruto menjerit, air matanya mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

" _Sasuke, jangan membuat anak gadis menangis, nanti kau susah mendapat jodoh,"_ celetuk Obito.

" _Diam, kau!"_ bentak Sasuke pada Obito.

Naruto berhenti merengek. Dia menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Pria ini baru saja membentaknya? Air mata Naruto pun mengalir dengan deras, ia mengira Sasuke membentaknya.

"Huuuuaaaaaaaa! Ayaaaaaah!"

Ketiga pria kekar itu pun panik, karena Naruto menangis seperti anak kecil yang dipaksa menikah. Padahal mereka tidak melakukan apapun pada gadis kecil itu, iya kan? Lalu mengapa gadis kecil yang manis itu menangis?

" _Aduh! Kau apakan anak orang, Sasuke?!"_ Obito berseru panik.

" _Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!"_ Sasuke membela diri.

" _Sudahlah, kalian jangan berteriak, nanti dia semakin takut,"_ Itachi, sebagai satu-satunya orang yang berpikiran paling waras, mencoba untuk membuat Naruto menghentikan tangisnya. _"Apa kau bisa berhenti menangis? Nanti aku akan memberikan gula-gula manis untukmu."_

" _Itu tidak membantu, Itachi. Dia bukan anak-anak,"_ kata Obito dengan nada malas.

" _Benarkah? Tapi dulu, ketika Sasuke menangis, dan aku menawarkan gula-gula manis, dia selalu diam."_

" _Kenapa kau membawa-bawa kenangan mengerikan itu, Itachi?"_ sahut Sasuke tidak terima. Pemuda berambut hitam itu menghela napas. Dia terpaksa melakukan ini. _"Tidak ada cara lain,"_ gumamnya.

Sasuke mengangkat tangan kanannya, lalu menghantamkan sisi telapak tangannya ke tengkuk Naruto yang masih menangis sesenggukan. Seketika, tubuh Naruto pun melemas, dan jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Sasuke menangkap tubuh Naruto sebelum tubuh mungil itu jatuh menghantam tanah, lalu memanggulnya seperti karung beras.

" _Beres. Ayo, kita pulang,"_ katanya dengan nada datar.

Kedua pemuda yang ada disitu terdiam, bengong melihat begitu mudahnya Sasuke memukul tengkuk seorang gadis. Seandainya ibunya tahu kalau Sasuke memukul seorang gadis, wanita itu pasti mengamuk.

Pantas saja dia belum memiliki kekasih sampai sekarang!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke membenarkan posisi Naruto sambil mengucap salam pada orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak kesulitan berjalan sambil memanggul seorang gadis yang tidak sadarkan diri. Terima kasih pada otot-otot tubuhnya yang terlatih.

Sasuke, Itachi dan Obito memasuki gerbang perkampungan mereka dengan langkah yang sedikit terburu. Mereka harus segera menyerahkan gadis ini pada kepala suku, yaitu Uchiha Fugaku, ayah Sasuke dan Itachi.

" _Dimana Ayahku?"_ tanya Sasuke pada seorang pemuda yang baru saja keluar dari lumbung.

" _Kepala sedang berada di rumah pertemuan, Sasuke_ -sama," jawab pemuda itu. Pemuda itu menatap Naruto yang sedang tertidur di atas bahu Sasuke seperti karung beras.

" _Hn. Terima kasih,"_ balas Sasuke, lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, mengabaikan tatapan heran pemuda tadi.

Sasuke mengetuk pintu sebanyak tiga kali. Setelah terdengar sahutan dari dalam, Sasuke membuka pintu lalu masuk ke dalam. Di dalam ruangan yang terbuat dari kayu itu ada sang ayah, ibu, dan seorang wanita tua yang merupakan seorang peramal handal.

Mikoto–ibu Sasuke dan Itachi berseru panik ketika melihat anak bungsunya memanggul seorang gadis yang tidak sadarkan diri. _"Astaga! Anak siapa yang kau culik, Sasuke?!"_ seru Mikoto. Wanita cantik itu berlari ke arah Sasuke untuk memeriksa gadis yang dipanggul sang anak. _"Apa dia calon menantu Ibu?"_

" _Aku tidak menculiknya, dan dia bukan calon menantu Ibu,"_ kata Sasuke datar. Bisa-bisanya ibunya berpikir kalau dia menculik gadis aneh ini, bahkan menganggapnya sebagai calon menantu.

" _Lalu, siapa dia? Dari suku mana?"_

" _Aku tidak tahu. Kami menemukannya ketika sedang berpatroli,"_ jawab Sasuke.

" _Kami?"_

Sasuke mengangguk. "Iya, kami. Aku, Itachi dan Obi–" Sasuke mengerem kata-katanya ketika ia menoleh ke belakang, tapi tidak menemukan sosok kakak kandung dan kakak sepupunya. Bukankah tadi mereka ada di belakangnya?

Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati. Sial, kedua orang itu pasti meninggalkannya. Mereka pasti tidak mau berurusan dengan Fugaku, lalu meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian saat ia lengah. Sang kepala suku memang kadang-kadang bisa sangat menakutkan.

" _Sasuke,"_ suara berat sang ayah terdengar. _"Kemari!"_

Sasuke menghela napas tanpa suara. Ia membenarkan posisi Naruto, lalu berjalan mendekati sang ayah yang sedang duduk bersila di atas lantai. Pemuda itu kemudian meletakkan tubuh Naruto dihadapan ayahnya dengan gerakan yang terkesan hati-hati. Ya, gadis ini memang mencurigakan, tapi Sasuke tidak akan tega menyakiti seorang gadis.

" _Siapa dia?"_ tanya Fugaku.

" _Aku menemukannya saat sedang berpatroli, Ayah. Ia berada di dekat Hutan Terlarang,"_ jelas Sasuke.

" _Wah, dia cantik,"_ puji Mikoto yang kini duduk di sebelah Fugaku. Ia mengelus pipi Naruto dengan punggung tangannya. _"Kulitnya memang sedikit gelap, tetapi halus dan mulus. Oh, seandainya saja aku memiliki anak perempuan, atau minimal menantu," kata Mikoto, memberi kode keras pada anaknya._

" _Sepertinya dia bukan berasal dari sini, Ayah,"_ kata Sasuke pada sang ayah, mengabaikan sang ibu yang kini sedang sibuk mengelusi wajah Naruto.

" _Maksudmu?"_

" _Lihatlah, penampilannya tampak aneh dan tidak biasa,"_ Sasuke meraih sejumput rambut Naruto lalu memainkannya sejenak. _"Bahasanya juga terdengar asing, Ayah. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti bahasa yang dia gunakan."_

Fugaku menyipitkan matanya. Jika benar apa yang dikatakan anaknya, berarti gadis ini tidak berasal dari sini, mungkin dia berasal dari pulau lain dan tersesat ketika sedang mengembara.

Fugaku memerintahkan Sasuke untuk memasukkan anak gadis ini ke penjara, tetapi Mikoto menolak dengan keras. Ia meminta pada suaminya agar Naruto dibiarkan istirahat di rumah yang saat ini sedang kosong.

Awalnya Fugaku tidak setuju, tapi Mikoto memohon dengan sangat. Ia tidak tega melihat anak gadis secantik Naruto dimasukkan ke dalam penjara. Sasuke yang tidak sampai hati melihat ibunya nyaris meneteskan air mata, ikut membantu dengan memberikan keterangan bahwa Naruto tidak membahayakan, ia tidak bisa bela diri. Bahkan melepaskan cekalan tangan Sasuke saja ia tidak bisa.

Akhirnya, mereka setuju untuk membiarkan Naruto istirahat di salah satu rumah yang saat ini kosong. Rumah Suku Konoha terbuat dari kayu yang dibentuk mengerucut ke atas, dan satu rumah biasanya diisi oleh satu keluarga. Jika anak laki-laki sudah beranjak dewasa, maka ia diharuskan tinggal terpisah dari kedua orang tuanya, sedangkan anak perempuan harus tinggal bersama keluarga sampai ia cukup umur untuk menikah, lalu tinggal bersama suaminya.

" _Kalau begitu aku pamit, Ayah. Aku akan menyerahkan gadis ini pada Rin agar dia mengurusnya,"_ kata Sasuke, lalu pamit undur diri sambil menggendong Naruto. Kali ini pemuda itu menggendong Naruto ala pengantin. Ia tidak ingin sang ibu mengomel kalau Sasuke menggendong Naruto seperti karung beras.

Sasuke harus menyerahkan Naruto pada salah satu wanita di sukunya, karena adat di sukunya melarang laki-laki berada di dalam satu ruangan bersama dengan wanita yang bukan istrinya, kecuali ada orang lain yang mengawasi.

Sepeninggal Sasuke, Fugaku, Mikoto dan Chiyo kembali melanjutkan diskusi mereka yang sempat tertunda. Fugaku mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat Chiyo yang tampak resah.

" _Apa ada yang mengganggumu, Peramal Chiyo?"_

Chiyo tersentak, menatap Fugaku dengan tatapan terkejut. _"Ah, maaf, saya hanya kepikiran gadis asing tadi,"_ katanya dengan sopan.

" _Memangnya kenapa dengan gadis tadi?"_ tanya Mikoto dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi.

Untuk sejenak, Chiyo tampak ragu. Peramal tua itu menatap Kepala Suku dan istrinya bergantian. _"Semoga, apa yang ada dalam pikiran saya tidak benar, Kepala,"_ kata Chiyo setengah berbisik, namun masih sanggup didengar oleh kedua lawan bicaranya. _"Kalau seandainya pemikiran saya benar, maka gadis asing itulah yang kita cari selama ini."_

Fugaku dan Mikoto saling pandang.

" _Kau serius, Peramal Chiyo?"_ kata Fugaku.

Chiyo mengangguk. _"Saya serius. Tidak mungkin saya bermain-main dengan hal sepenting ini,"_ katanya. Ia meremas jari-jari tangannya untuk meredakan keresahannya. _"Kita harus menyembunyikan fakta ini dari siapapun. Hanya kita bertiga yang berada di ruangan ini, yang boleh mengetahui siapa gadis itu sebenarnya. Karena jika sampai ada yang tahu siapa gadis itu, maka pertumpahan darah tak akan bisa dihindari."_

Mikoto mengangguk setuju. _"Tapi gadis itu berwajah cantik, kalau dia berada di sini tanpa pasangan, pasti banyak klan dari suku lain yang menginginkannya untuk menjadi istri,"_ kata Mikoto.

Fugaku mengusap dagunya, berpikir. _"Bagaimana kalau aku menjodohkan salah satu anakku dengan gadis asing itu?"_ katanya, memberi usul.

" _Dengan siapa? Itachi atau Sasuke?"_

" _Hmmm,"_ Fugaku memejamkan matanya selama beberapa detik, lalu membukanya. _"Entahlah. Aku harus melihat dulu sifat dan sikap gadis itu seperti apa, baru aku bisa memutuskan dia akan kujodohkan dengan siapa. Aku akan memantau gadis itu selama satu minggu. Bagaimana menurutmu?"_

" _Aku setuju. Bagaimana menurutmu, Peramal Chiyo?"_

" _Saya akan menyetujui apapun keputusan Kepala,"_ jawab peramal tua itu.

 _Seorang asing datang ke tanah kami._

 _Secerah langit, seterang mentari._

 _Miliki kekuatan kendalikan dunia._

 _Akankah bawa bahagia atau petaka?_

 _Semua tergantung kami yang merawatnya._

Fugaku menghela napas ketika ingat ramalan yang pernah didengarnya dari tetua klannya, saat ia masih kecil dulu.

Konon, akan ada seorang yang datang ke tanah mereka dengan kekuatan yang bisa mengendalikan dunia. Dia bisa saja membawa kedamaian, atau malah membawa petaka, semua tergantung dari siapa yang berhasil memiliki orang itu. Akan sangat berbahaya jika orang yang memiliki kekuatan untuk mengendalikan dunia, jatuh ke tangan suku yang memiliki niat jahat.

Fugaku berdecak sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Siapa yang menyangka, orang dalam ramalan yang kini sedang diburu oleh seluruh klan dari berbagai suku, malah datang dengan sendirinya ke klannya. Semoga saja klan lain tidak mengenali gadis itu, agar tidak terjadi pertumpahan darah di perkampungan yang dicintainya ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Wajahnya manis, ya!"_

" _Iya, dadanya juga besar!"_

" _Lihat rambutnya, warnanya cantik sekali."_

"Nghhh …," Naruto mengerang ketika mendengar bisik-bisik dan suara cekikikan wanita yang mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya. Siapa yang datang ke kamarnya pagi-pagi begini? Tidak sopan!

Gadis itu pun membuka matanya perlahan. Ia mengerjap ketika menatap atap bangunan yang tampak asing dan tidak biasa. Sejak kapan atap kamarnya terbuat dari kayu dan berbentuk mengerucut ke atas?

" _Oh, lihat, dia sudah bangun!"_

" _Anda benar, Mikoto_ -san!"

Kening Naruto berkerut. Ia menoleh ke samping, menatap dua orang wanita yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan penasaran. Satu wanita berambut cokelat sebahu, sedangkan satu lagi wanita paruh baya berparas cantik.

Naruto terlonjak bangun ketika menyadari, ia sedang berada di tempat asing. Gadis itu beringsut, mundur ketakutan. "S-si-siapa kalian?!" serunya.

Kedua orang yang sedang duduk berlutut di samping tempat tidur Naruto itu saling pandang.

" _Apa yang dia katakan_ , _Rin_?"

" _Tidak tahu, Mikoto_ -san, _aku tidak paham bahasanya."_

Naruto menatap sekeliling ruangan ini. Ruangan ini sangat sederhana, hanya ada ranjang keras yang terbuat dari kayu, dan ada satu buah meja dan kursi di sebelah ranjang. Semua perabotan, bahkan bangunan ruangan aneh ini terbuat dari kayu yang kokoh.

"Aku ada di mana? Siapa kalian?" Naruto bertanya, membuat kedua wanita itu mengernyit bingung. Gadis berambut pirang itu mengumpat pelan, ia lupa jika kedua orang itu menggunakan bahasa yang berbeda dengannya.

Dia juga baru ingat, ia berada di tempat asing setelah insiden tertabrak truk sialan itu. Apa ini dunia mimpi? Naruto bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Tapi sepertinya bukan, ini terlalu nyata untuk ukuran mimpi.

Suara berbisik kedua wanita itu menarik Naruto dari lamunan singkatnya.

Gadis itu menunjuk dadanya sendiri, lalu menyebutkan namanya. "Naruto. Na-ru-to," kata Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dadanya, berusaha memberi tahu mereka bahwa ia bernama Naruto. Kemudian, ia menunjuk wanita berambut hitam panjang yang sedang berlutut di sebelah ranjang.

Wanita itu tersenyum, ia paham apa yang hendak dikatakan gadis asing itu _. "Mikoto, Mi-ko-to,"_ jawab Mikoto, sambil menunjuk dadanya. Ia menunjuk Rin yang menatap Naruto dengan bingung _. "Rin."_

"Mikoto, Rin?" ulang Naruto sambil menunjuk kedua wanita itu bergantian. Mikoto mengangguk ketika Naruto mengucapkan kedua nama wanita itu dengan benar. Naruto kemudian mengangguk paham. "Jadi itu nama kalian?" gumam gadis itu.

" _Wah, Rin, lihat matanya, cantik sekali, ya?"_

" _Benar, Mikoto_ -san, _warna_ _matanya seperti langit saat sedang cerah."_

Naruto mengabaikan kedua wanita itu. Ia menatap dirinya yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya, yang kini terlihat kusut dan kotor. Naruto berdecak, ia harus segera pulang, atau ayahnya akan mengomel tanpa henti.

Gadis itu pun menuruni ranjang kayu itu. Ia mengabaikan tatapan bertanya yang dilayangkan Mikoto padanya, atau bisik-bisik Rin yang entah sedang mengatakan apa. Naruto keluar dari rumah yang menyerupai tenda itu, lalu mengamati keadaan di sekelilingnya. Sebenarnya, dia ada dimana? Semuanya tampak tradisional, seolah Naruto sedang berada di sebuah suku pedalaman yang tak tersentuh teknologi.

Naruto ingin menanyakan pada kedua wanita yang mengekorinya, ia sedang ada dimana dan bagaimana cara untuk kembali ke kota asalnya. Tetapi, alih-alih bertanya, gadis itu malah mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi ketika ingat kedua wanita itu bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkannya.

"Kalau begini, bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa pulang?" gumam gadis itu entah pada siapa.

" _Oh, kau sudah sadar rupanya,"_ sebuah suara berat terdengar, membuat Naruto menoleh.

Kening Naruto mengernyit ketika ia menyadari, pemuda itu yang kemarin ditemuinya di padang rumput. "Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto. Gadis itu beringsut mundur, tampak takut pada sosok sang pemuda.

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis, ia sadar kalau gadis itu takut padanya. _"Aku Itachi, kita bertemu di padang rumput dekat Hutan Terlarang. Apa kau ingat wajahku?"_ tanya Itachi sambil menunjuk wajahnya. _"Kau tidak mengerti apa yang aku ucapkan, ya?"_

" _Itachi,"_ Mikoto berdiri di sebelah Itachi, lalu menepuk bahunya. _"Itachi, ini Itachi,"_ katanya sambil menepuk lengan berotot anak sulungnya.

Naruto menunjuk Itachi, lalu mengulang namanya. "Itachi?"

Mikoto mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis. Ia kembali menepuk lengan Itachi. _"Ya, Itachi,"_ katanya.

Jadi namanya Itachi, pikir Naruto dalam hati.

" _Namanya Naruto, Itachi."_

" _Apa?"_

" _Nama gadis itu Naruto,"_ ulang Mikoto. _"Dia cantik, ya? Lihat, matanya seperti langit saat sedang cerah. Jangan-jangan dia anak Dewa Langit?"_

" _Jangan sembarangan berkata, Ibu,"_ tegur Itachi dengan nada lembut. _"Jadi, apa kata Ayah? Apa gadis itu akan dihukum karena berada di tanah kita tanpa ijin?"_

Mikoto mendengus geli. _"Apa gadis itu tampak berbahaya di matamu?"_

Itachi memiringkan kepalanya, lalu menatap Naruto yang kini sedang menatap Mikoto dan Itachi bergantian dengan ekspresi bingung yang terlihat lucu. _"Sama sekali tidak. Kalau boleh jujur, dia terlihat manis,"_ katanya.

" _Oh, kau menyukainya?"_ Mikoto menggoda Itachi. Pasalnya anak sulungnya ini sudah cukup umur untuk menikah, tapi dia belum juga memilih calon pasangannya.

" _Jangan bercanda, Ibu, dia lebih cocok jadi adikku,"_ balas Itachi dengan nada kesal yang kentara. Bagaimana bisa ibunya berpikir jika ia menyukai gadis kecil itu?

" _Ah, Ibu kan hanya bertanya."_

" _Itachi! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?! Waktunya berburu!"_

Suara berat lainnya terdengar dari balik punggung Itachi. Naruto melotot horror ketika menyadari, suara yang terdengar familiar itu adalah milik pemuda yang kemarin mencekal pergelangan tangannya!

Gadis itu menenguk ludahnya susah payah ketika melihat pemuda itu menatapnya dengan tajam. Apa pemuda itu akan membunuhnya?

Naruto menghembuskan napas lega yang sedari tadi ditahannya ketika pemuda itu mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya pada Itachi.

" _Waktunya berburu, kemana saja kau?"_ kata pemuda itu sambil menyerahkan tombak kepada Itachi.

" _Maaf, maaf, aku hanya ingin menyapa Naruto yang baru sadar."_

" _Naruto?"_

Itachi menunjuk Naruto yang berdiri kaku di belakangnya _. "Nama gadis ini adalah Naruto,"_ katanya. _"Kau tidak ingin berkenalan dengannya?"_

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan menyelidik, membuat rasa takut Naruto kembali muncul. _Sepertinya pemuda itu membenciku, dia tidak menyukaiku_ , pikir Naruto dalam hati.

" _Sasuke! Kau membuatnya takut!"_ tegur Mikoto sambil menepuk lengan berotot Sasuke dengan keras. _"Tidak baik membuat seorang gadis ketakutan, apa kau tidak mengerti?! Dewa akan menghukummu jika kau membuat seorang gadis ketakutan! Kau akan sulit mendapat jodoh!"_

Sasuke mengusap lengannya yang terasa panas. Ia kembali menatap Naruto dengan tatapan kesal. _Dasar lemah, dipelototi sedikit saja sudah takut!_ kata Sasuke dalam hati. _"Maaf, Ibu,"_ kata Sasuke, nyaris seperti bisikan.

" _Naruto, tolong maafkan sikap anakku ini, ya,"_ kata Mikoto dengan nada lembut. Ia kembali menepuk lengan Sasuke, namun kali ini lebih lembut. _"Sasuke. Sa-su-ke,"_ kata Mikoto, berusaha menyampaikan pada Naruto kalau nama pemuda yang membuatnya takut bernama Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" beo Naruto. "Sasuke?" ulangnya lagi, sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

" _Ya, namanya Sasuke."_

" _Sudahlah, Ibu, dia tidak mengerti kata-kata yang kita ucapkan,"_ kata Sasuke. Ia menenteng busur panahnya, lalu berpamitan untuk segera pergi berburu. Kelompok berburu sudah menunggu.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya setelah memberikan satu tatapan tajam pada Naruto, seolah menyampaikan ancaman tanpa kata kalau Naruto berani berbuat ulah, Sasuke tak akan segan memberinya pelajaran.

Gadis berambut pirang itu mendengus, ia tidak menyangka pemuda berwajah datar itu akan membencinya. Naruto bahkan tidak tahu dimana letak kesalahannya. _Bagus, aku punya musuh di tempat asing,_ sarkas Naruto dalam hati.

Gadis itu menghela napas panjang, lalu menatap Mikoto dan Rin. "Apa kalian tahu bagaimana cara pergi ke Tokyo?" tanya Naruto.

Naruto ingin menangis ketika Mikoto dan Rin malah memberikan tatapan bingung. Bagaimana caranya agar mereka paham apa yang ingin dikatakannya? Ternyata bahasa benar-benar penting disaat seperti ini.

Gadis itu pun menggaruk rambutnya dengan kasar hingga rambutnya menjadi kusut. "Aaaaaargh! Sial! Aku mau pulaaaaaang!" teriak Naruto frustasi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh nooooo! Sasukenya nggak suka sama Naruto! Gimana ini XD**

 **Menurut kalian, fic ini aneh gak sih? Kok menurutku rada aneh ya wkwkwk padahal aku yang bikin :p**


End file.
